Robin (Damian Wayne)/Quotes
Injustice Story Mode *"Joker!" *"Joker's die here!" *"I'll kill you, clown boy!" *"Batman's a criminal. Just like you." *"So you're a hero where you come from?" *"I'm not Dick Grayson." *"His son. But Superman's been more of a father than you ever were..." Clash *"Looking forward to this." - Clash with any character *"Watch a real hero in action" - Clash with any Character *"Here comes the hot sauce!" - Clash with any Character *"You don't stand a chance!" - Clash with any Character *"Gonna enjoy this!" - Clash with any Character *"Nice helmet, loser." - Clash with Ares or (Regime) Sinestro Defense Wagers *"Another criminal, Batman?" - Clash with Batman *"I'm younger and faster!" - Clash with Batman *"Think you'll survive this?" - Clash with Catwoman *"Not bad for an old lady." - Clash with Catwoman *"Looking forward to this." - Clash with Cyborg *"You're a little rusty." - Clash with Cyborg *"Thought you were fast, Slade." - Clash with Deathstroke *"You're getting old, Slade. - Clash with Deathstroke *"Let's wrap this up, Joker." - Clash with The Joker *"You're in trouble." - Clash with The Joker *"You're gonna feel this." - Clash with Raven Attack Wagers *"But it will feel great!" - Clash with Batman *"Feeling's mutual." - Clash with Batman *"Can't be if I'm on it." - Clash with Batman *"You're too old for me." - Clash with Catwoman *"More man than you." - Clash with Cyborg *"I'm the upgrade." - Clash with Deathstroke *"Freaking psycho." - Clash with The Joker *"I can take it." - Clash with Raven Injustice 2 Story Mode *"So what if Superman's pulling criminals out of Arkham? They're the worst of the worst." *"Sounds like justice to me." *"Yeah, and what if it'd been Gotham? If Joker had killed me, your own son?" *"Thought you'd say that." *"It's not responding. We're being taken to the Batcave!" *"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks for asking." *"So you won't kill, but you're fine with traumatic brain injuries?" *"No..." *"Look who I found..." *"Victor Zsasz. Psychopath. How many women have you killed?" *"A hundred and twenty-one. Huh. Sounds incorrigible to me." *"You'd rather fight your friends than the real problem." *"Son? You didn't raise me, The League of Assassins did." *"Problem solved. Who's next?" *"Then stay on your side, Batman." *"I'll be on Superman's." *"You coward. We are at war with these animals! You think you're better than him!? You let the Joker keep on killing! You couldn't save Lois, or Jason, or anyone!" *"But the inmates..." *"Am I... dreaming?" *"My old man's standards sure have dropped." *"You newbs are so desperate to impress Batman. Why? He's weak." *"I take after my mother." *"I was the perfect child." - When player chooses Blue Beetle *"Batman just wasn't fit to be my father." *"Thought I was smarter hot head? No. I know I am." - When player chooses Firestorm *"You keep so many secrets, but you can't stand it when one's kept from you. Can you?" *"I analyzed the Kryptonian data, like you asked. You didn't miss anything. They just didn't have an answer for Brainiac." *"Hold on, Kara." *"Superman's been more of a father than Batman could ever be." *"What about her?" Match Intro Dialogue In Battle * "You're out of options." * "You fight like a white belt." - After winning a round * "Strike for strike, you're losing." - After winning a round * "I've never needed you!" - To Batman after winning a round * "Grandfather knew you were weak." - To Batman after winning a round * "Some father you make." - To Batman after winning a round * "Well, I just love our father-son time." - To Batman after winning a round * "I'll drop you into a deep pit." - After winning a round against Bane * "The pride of Santa Prisca." - After winning a round Bane * "Batman hasn't taught you much." - After winning a round against Blue Beetle * "I've got more brains than you." - After winning a round agianst Brainiac * "This is my world, Brainiac." - After winning a round against Brainiac * "Prepare to lose all nine lives." - After winning a round against Catwoman * "Are cat bones fragile?" - After winning a round against Catwoman * "Think you blew a transistor." - After winning a round against Cyborg * "Knew I'd be a good firefighter." - After winning a round against Firestorm * "Transmute that." - After winning a round against Firestorm * "You need to pay for your crimes." - After winning a round against Harley Quinn * "Batman can't save you." - After winning a round against Harley Quinn * "Remember Metropolis!" - After winning a round against with Insurgency members * "Bleed, you sick, twisted maniac!" - After winning a round against Joker * "You will die, Joker!" - After winning a round against Joker * "I won't be your puppet." - After winning a round against Poison Ivy * "I'm not afraid of anything." - After winning a round against Scarecrow * "Show me your worst, Scarecrow!"- After winning a round against Scarecrow * "Even you have weaknesses." - After winning a round against Supergirl * "You're barely an amateur, Kara." - After winning a round against Supergirl * "The student becomes the master." - After winning a round against Superman * "You could do better, big guy." - After winning a round against Superman * "See? My turn to teach you." - After winning a round against Wonder Woman * "Won't tell your sisters about this." - After winning a round against Wonder Woman * "Skill beats powers any day." - After winning a round against with any Superpowered Characters Clash Defense Wagers * "You're fighting the master, rookie." * "This time, you're dead." * "How's this gonna end?" * "Even your name is stupid." * "Last chance to fall in line." * "Tell Bruce I made you suffer." * "You are such a disappointment." * "Want your face ripped off?" * "You going easy on me?" * "I've kick ass since day one." * "You cocky jerk." * "Come on. Surprise me." * "You're making yourself look bad." * "Are you with us or against us?" * "My legend will eclipse yours." * "You need more practice." * "My father should've kill you." * "You want to meet the demon?" * "How am I doing?" * "I'm Talia's only son." - Clash with himself * "Thought you were a genius." - Clash with Atom, Brainiac, Donatello or Gorilla Grodd * "I already joined the Regime." - Clash with Atrocitus * "Superman take the Regime seriously." - Clash with Black Canary * "Hand over the suit, Beetle!" - Clash with Blue Beetle * "Easy way or hard way?" - Clash with Catwoman or Poison Ivy * "Hunted down by an assassin." - Clash with Cheetah or Gorilla Grodd * "Who put a hit on me?" - Clash with Deadshot * "I'll crack your skull with that bat." - Clash with Harley Quinn * "You're slow as a tree." - Clash with Swamp Thing * "All power, no talent." - Clash with any power users Attack Wagers * "I've been training since birth." * "I'll drop you off the roof." * "Like I need advice from you." * "Superman and I disagree." * "Quit embarrassing yourself!" * "I'll measure up. You don't." * "The al Ghul's don't tap." * "Fear isn't my genes." * "But beating you is so fun." * "Your mediocrity is killing me." * "That's ironic coming from you." * "Death is just another test." * "There's no one better." * "It's not all about you, Damian." - Clash with himself * "Don't need a red ring to prove that." - Clash with Atrocitus * "Now you step in it, Bane!" - Clash with Bane * "My mother would be proud!" - Clash with Batman, Enchantress or Raphael * "I'm worse, kid." - Clash with Blue Beetle or Firestorm * "I'll strangle you with your whip." - Clash with Catwoman * "Don't be such a sore loser, Vic." - Clash with Cyborg * "And now you only firing blanks." - Clash with Deadshot * "Thrashing two of you at once." - Clash with Firestorm * "I don't consort with enemies." - Clash with The Flash or Poison Ivy * "Heh. You think he gives a damn?" - Clash with Gorilla Grodd * "Shut it, clown!" - Clash with Harley Quinn or Joker * "I'll smile when you're dead." - Clash with Joker or Vixen * "Shut up, Scarecrow!" - Clash with Scarecrow * "I'll always in control!" - Clash with Wonder Woman Category:Quotes